Evans Diary
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Potter stole a kiss and your breath away and played with the hair. Oh god he touched my hair. I blink starring at him. What do I do, he now thinks I like him to? Bastard!


Evans Diary

By SuperGirl

May 26th Finals

It was one of those days I could feel it from the morning. Finals! Everyone is irritated. According to Slughorn I was cheeky with him again finishing first. Well duh of course I was done first! He swears I have Slytherin in me. Perhaps in a past life I was in that house. I have two more tests left for the semester, easy ones. Herbology and Charms. Now was the hard part was waiting.

I was in the common room waiting. I cracked my knuckles trying to stay awake waiting for the next class to start. Why do I have to get these tests done so quickly? Well I am a perfect. And well because I am good is why. I hear the door open up. Potter came in. He still didn't look well. A month ago his parents were killed he and Sirius are still upset; Potter is taking it harder than I thought. I don't like my competition, but I feel bad for him. I my self lost my mother 4 years ago and still feel it. Then last year my dad had a heart attack. So I understand in a way what he is going through.

He just had to flop down on the sofa across from me; his dirty shoes are on the cushion. He looks horribly exhausted. His eyes are closed. Should I have said something? No I shouldn't have… sigh, dam nit why am I the nice one. Okay so I will just go say something nice I thought.

"Hey Potter." I say to him He shifts some and opens his eyes and looks at me. He tilts his head eyeing me. Here was the boy who has made me so angry the last six years. I found out from Remus last year James was in love with me. He still played pranks on me up until a month ago. He gave me a half smile I felt horrible about his lost.

"Did you just finish?" I asked. He looked at me turning red. No he wasn't listening again.

"Huh?" he asked I could see his eyes wondering.

"Did you finish Potions?" I asked with more description this time. He nodded and looked up at me his eyes fixed on my face.

"I gave up half way though." He said shrugging. I looked at him oddly.

"How will you get head boy if you don't do well?" I asked sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"I don't think I am coming back next year." He said looking at me.

"What?" I hear myself yell. Okay this is Potter who cares if he comes back or not. Still he has been differently lately Snape has been the mean one to James… Still why would it matter it's not like I like the guy. Pushy arrogant he might be cheeky like myself, but maybe it the lack of competition.

"There is no point." He told me, "I am going after the death-eaters who killed them and rip them apart. I sigh, what should I have said to him to convince him to stay.

"Why did you come back after the funeral if that is how you feel?" I ask.

"I don't know." He said stretching. I can't help but look down at my feet. God I need new shoes these are over two years old surprised no one said anything to me. Mental note need to save money up for shoes not makeup this summer. I sigh and realize I forgot what I was doing.

"It will not be fun without you." I told him, he looks at me as if he seen Casper when I said that. He sits up some and looks at me some.

"What do you mean?" he asked me, I could feel my ears getting hot. What did I do damn you Evans, trying to be nice this is how you got stuck with Snape at Slughorn's party this year.

"You know." I ramble off looking around for something to distract me. "I won't be the same." I gulp looking at him. He smiles at me and pats my hands that were on my lap.

"Well if that is the case, I hate to make you miss me." He said grinning. What did I do? I can hear that evil side of my sub-consciousness yelling at me. 'Damn you!' I can feel my self shake a bit. James sits up some and is eyeing me. He smiles jumps up and grabs my face pulling me to his lips and kisses me hard. I could not think at all when he did this. Time froze for me. I seen his eyes close and noticed he had long eye lashes for a guy.

What was I thinking this is Potter. Move Lily move! I yell at myself. I gasped in shock, but that only allowed him to move his tongue in. Stop, stop I was mental yelling. I gasped for air only to lose it again. My eyes remained open, I can't help but look at Potter his eyes are swollen and puffy. Did I feel bad for him? I certainly didn't want him to continue…

Maybe I should have hit him. Up hand up! Move it. I could feel my eyes wanting to close on me. My last thoughts are damn you Potter. I came back to reality when the door opened up. I look up and see James starring at me, our noses touching his hands in my hair. He smiles and I bite my bottom lip. He bends up and kisses my forehead lightly and leaves me there like that. I turn and watch him go up to the boy's dorm with Longbottom who just came in. I let out a breath I been holding. Breathe I tell my self, I look up at James who is smiling at me above me.

What happened? Duh Jameson Potter stole a kiss and your breath away and played with the hair. Oh god he touched my hair. I blink starring at him. What do I do, he now thinks I like him to? Bastard!


End file.
